Fear
by not a zatarc
Summary: A sadistic gang of intelligent killers are attacking the Xavier Institute, and since rendering the mutants powerless by using their technology, are at an advantage...or so they think. Who will make it out alive? finished Please Review
1. The Hunted

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em...they ain't mine, so long, leave me alone...*grumbles about disclaimer police*   
**Summary: **A sadistic gang of intelligent killers are attacking the Xavier Institute, and since rendering the mutants powerless by using their technology, are at an advantage...or so they think.   
**Notes: **This is after Jubilee and Rahne left. Not directly after, jus' sometime after.   
  
**Fear: Chapter 1-The Hunted**   
  
***** 

Dark night skies cast overhead, thick grey clouds matted over the blanket of black velvet, and the air was crisp and cool, with a howling wind that made the trees sway back and forth eerily. 

Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in his study, talking quietly to Ororo about the student's studies, when Logan stormed past the open door. Both whipping their heads around, Charles called out to the disgruntled man. "Logan, what is it?"

Stopping abruptly as he had just gone by the study door, Logan backed up and stuck his head in the room, a scowl on his face and his eyes wide and suspicious. "Somethin' ain't right Chuck." he grumbled, tilting his head back and sniffing twice before staring back toward the Professor and Storm, his hands twitching uneasily. 

With a raised eyebrow, Ororo stared over at Logan, the same bewildered look across her features as a weird sensation passed through her. "You felt it too, didn't you?" she asked to both men.

Xavier nodded absently, eyes still widened with shock and trying to get over the strange sensation that had just passed over them. "I believe Logan is correct...Something is not right." Putting his hands to his temples, he closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, before they snapped open in more shock than before. "My telepathy, it's _gone_!" 

Ororo raised a hand calmly, closing her eyes to tune in with the weather in an attempt to create a small rain cloud. Bright blue eyes opening, not white with power, she exclaimed, "My powers have left me as well!" 

A painful grunt escaped Logan's lips as he released his claws on his right hand, quickly sheathing them but noticing the cuts in his knuckles wouldn't go away. With a sniff and a twitch of his ears, he realized his enhanced senses were no longer in tune either. "Same here." he mumbled stoically. 

Slowly wheeling toward the window in his study, Charles' mouth gaped open at the sight outside. Logan and Ororo also moved toward the window, staring as well. 

Some kind of energy field surrounded the mansion, seemingly on all sides. It looked like some sort of electrical spider-web, and glowed a light bluish color in the dark night. 

"_Holy shit_..what the _fuck _is that?!" Logan exclaimed rather loudly, breaking the silence between the three mutants.

"My only assumption would be, that it is the very device supressing our mutant abilities." came a voice from out in the hallway.

Logan, Ororo, and Xavier stared at the form of Hank McCoy, no longer furry and ape-like, but human indeed. 

"_Hank_?" Logan gaped, wide-eyed, having never seen him in person before he turned into the Beast.

"The very same." he said quietly, but almost proudly as he stepped into the room. "I'm sorry, I was standing in the hallway and was listening. I ran up here when I realized I was no longer a Beast, though I have to say I'm a little disheartened that it has nothing to do with me having control over my abilities." he admitted, peering past the three and out to the spider-webish thing out the window. 

Charles nodded at him. "I'm not sure we should alert the children." he said quietly. "We don't want to cause them any reason to panic."

"No reason ta _panic_!?" Logan nearly shouted. "There's a freakin' dome outside blockin' our powers, an' I dunno 'bout you Chuck, but I sure as hell wanna know who the _fuck's _doin' this!" he grumbled, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There's no need for foul language Logan." Ororo scolded softly with a partial smile.

"What should we do?" Hank asked calmly.

"You and I will rouse Scott and Jean to help gather the rest of the students," Charles said, then turned to Logan and Ororo. "You two, see what you can do to find out what's going on outside."

Logan nodded sharply, then immediately raced out of the room, Ororo on his heels.

  
  
***** 

Ten minutes later, Hank and Xavier were gathered in the library with a bunch of sleepy and confused students. Although they had explained what they knew so far, it didn't help ease the children's concerns. 

"Professor, is this some kind of anti-mutant attack?" Scott asked, breaking the silence between everyone. Despite being without his powers, he still wore his ruby-quartz lenses in case whatever the thing was outside returned their abilities. He didn't want to be caught with nothing to prevent himself from hurting someone if things went back to normal. 

"I'm not sure Scott. Logan and Ororo are trying to gather more information, then we can do something about this if need be." Charles answered quietly, trying not to frighten anyone at the moment. 

Jean smiled tightly with a long sigh, gently putting her hand on Scott's arm as she sat beside him on the floor. 

Amara sat near Jamie, trying to comfort the younger boy who was rocking back and forth nervously from his seat on the floor beside a chair where Bobby was sitting. "Calm down Jamie, it'll be okay." she tried to assure him with a comforting smile.

He looked to her with fearful eyes, trying to stop his lower lip from quivering as he nodded slowly.

  
  
***** 

Ororo stood by the mansion's front door, keeping guard as Logan went to examine the _'glowing spider-web'_. If someone was out there, they had to make sure whoever it was, they didn't get inside the mansion. 

Walking out on the front lawn until he was about five feet from the glowing web, Logan eyed it suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. He was too used to having his enhanced hearing and everything, so it was taking him a little time to get accustomed to the muffled feeling throughout his senses. 

Fumbling around in his jeans pockets, Logan produced a quarter and tossed it effortlessly at the web.

A loud jolting shock was heard, like a gigantic bug-zapper, as the glowing web completely fried the piece of metal. 

"_Hmph_." Logan grunted, glancing back at Ororo by the door. "It's definetly electrical." he nodded, kicking at the dirt. "An' we can't get out."

"We better get back inside and inform the others!" she called back to him, nervously glancing around. Without her weather controlling abilites, Storm was feeling somewhat naked, helpless even. It was just too abnormal for her...for all the mutants at the institute, to be powerless. 

Logan started marching back toward the door, when a loud noise echoed from the right side of the mansion.

"Logan get down!!" Ororo cried loudly.

The loud noise turned to a quick _'whirring' _sound, getting louder and louder as it neared. Logan threw himself to the ground at his teammate's cry, seeing something fly overhead out of the corner of his eye. "What the _fuck _was _that_?!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet and glaring sharply into the dark shadows beside the mansion.

"I think it was some kind of gun!" Storm shouted to him, beckoning for him to get moving. "Come inside quickly, we don't know what we're up against!"

A low growl escaped Logan's lips, and as he continued to glare into the dark he noticed a faint greenish glow. "Nightvision goggles..." he muttered under his breath. Then with a feral cry he unsheathed his claws, ignoring the pain as he raced toward the faint bits of light which he was sure was the attacker. 

"Logan, _no_!!" Ororo yelled, not wanting to leave her post by the door, in case someone might try to come inside. They were obviously up against more than one opponent..._right_? 

Leaping into the shadows, Logan swiped his claws, only to have them cut into an innocent piece of shrubbery, nothing more. He growled angrily, sheething his claws with a pained grunt. Someone was there, he knew it...They had just gotten away from him. 

A relieved sigh escaped Ororo's lips as Logan returned, though there was blood dripping from the open gashes on his hands where his adamantium claws had been released from their housings. She noticed the scowl on his face; he obviously didn't capture the attacker. 

Clenching his fists tightly by his sides, Logan brushed past Ororo and into the mansion's foyer. "C'mon, we gotta go tell Chuck what's goin' on." he said gruffly. 

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Ororo anxiously stepped back inside, closing the door securely behind her. "But we do not _know _what's going on. Do we?" she asked, suddenly staring at the panel for the security system. 

"_Yeh_, someone's after us...prob'ly 'cuz we're mutants. We jus' don't know _who _yet." Logan grumbled in responce, turning sharply when he realized Ororo wasn't coming. "What?"

"They've somehow...disabled the mansion's security." she answered in an almost panicked whisper, still looking over the panel that was completely shut down.

Grabbing Ororo's wrist and breaking her from her shock, Logan dragged her up the stairs to the library where everyone was. "C'mon!"

  
  
***** 


	2. The Hunters

**Note: **Craven (green), Stick (blue), and Trigger (white) are mine. Oh..and one that'll be comin' in later. Yeehaw, I own killers. x_0;; lol.   
  
**Fear: Chapter 2-The Hunters**   
  
***** 

Outside the mansion, the multiple attackers were working their way in. They each wore black soldier-like uniforms, with black masks completely covering their faces except for their eyes. Each of them had a different colored arm-band, probably to differenciate from one another. 

"Did you take care of the security system?" a man with a blue arm-band asked one wearing green, his voice low and scratchy. 

"Yes..." the green banded man grumbled with aggrivation. He pulled a knife from his belt and began tracing a gloved hand along the sharp edge. "If you'll just cut the power and phonelines...I won't have to kill you." he muttered, a sickening smile visible through the open mouth part of his mask. 

"Is that so..._Craven_?" the blue banded man sneered, then cleared his scratchy throat.

The other man nodded sharply. "Good to know you remembered our deal about names, Stick." he waved a finger in the air, returning his knife to it's sheath securely on his belt. "No formality, nicknames only." he nodded to himself. "Maybe I won't have to kill you after all."

"Let's just worry about killing who we came here to kill." Stick said grumpily as he shifted a heavy black bag on his shoulder. 

"Let the fun begin." Craven grinned wickedly.

Stick pulled a small black device from the bag, then flicked a switch, smiling with satisfaction as all the large mansion's lights suddenly went out. "Power's out, back-up power too...Trigger's already scanning the perimeter with his harpoon. Just in case he finds any lingering prey." 

Pointing toward the sky, Craven announced, "On with the hunt!", before flipping on his nightvision goggles and marching into the darkness. 

  
  
***** 

Inside the mansion some gasps could be heard from the mutants as blackness consumed everything. 

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed, jumping from her seat on the floor. 

"Calm down everyone." Hank announced easily, trying to stop the shouts and other commotion. 

"There's a few flashlights in the library closet, I believe Rogue was closest to it. If you would be so kind." the Professor said stoically, unnerved by the situation as much as everyone else was. Either that or just hiding it extremely well.

"I got it." Rogue said, fumbling in the dark, though there was some light coming from the moon by the window. It wasn't much. Reaching into the closet on the shelf, she grabbed ahold of four flashlights, turning them all on. Handing one to the Professor, Hank, and Scott, she kept one for herself and sat down beside a scared looking Jamie. 

"Chuck!" Logan yelled, stumbling into the library with Ororo close behind. Luckily they had already gotten out of the elevator when the power went out. 

"Hey, what did you guys find?" Jean asked anxiously. 

"We can't get out, the dome surrounding the mansion is electrical, and very powerful." Ororo explained. 

"I dunno how the hell it's blockin' _our _powers, or how it's _bein' _powered, but I can tell ya we ain't bein' attacked by yer usual run o' the mill mutant haters. They gotta have some smarts, an' some pretty fancy gadgets ta get us trapped like this." Logan told them all seriously, rubbing at his raw knuckles.

Ororo nodded in agreement. "We were attacked when we were outside. Logan was nearly taken down with some sort of harpoon gun." 

"Alright," the Professor started, his mind already starting to analyze the situation even without his powers. "We need to-"

But before he even got the chance to finish his sentence, a quiet tapping sound was heard from the library window, then the glass shattered, spraying into the room with great force backed by a thick cloud of smoke and a wave of heat.

"**Aaaah!!**" several students screamed, some falling, some diving to the floor for cover.

"**Everyone get down!!**" Logan shouted, his deep voice thundering over the noise from the explosion. He dove toward Kitty who had been standing in the middle of the room, knocking her to the ground and sheltering her with his own body. 

"Aah!" she cried, hitting the floor. 

Before things had the chance to settle down, the vent on the high ceiling of the library opened up, and down came a figure cloaked in black, a soft green glowing from his head and a white strip on his upper right arm. The attacker came, repelling from a rope, only noticed by the powerless mutants upon firing his weapon that shot perfectly sharpened throwing stars. 

Jamie screamed from his position on the floor, Amara by his side and trying to duck beside the chair where Bobby had previously been sitting. 

"We need to get out of here!!" Hank was heard yelling.

A feral growl escaped Logan's lips, and he pulled himself from his protective position over Kitty and flung himself at the black-clad attacker who had just landed on the floor. 

Both tumbled to the floor, the attacker slightly taken by surprise as Logan released his adamantium claws, the pain of the sharp metal cutting through the still-raw flesh over his knuckles not even making him flinch. Before Logan even had the chance to strike his weapons upon this annoyance, the man was pulled back sharply by another similarly dressed, a blue band on his upper right shoulder. 

"Watch it Trigger!" the blue-banded man seethed angrily, pulling a black capsule from his ammunition belt and throwing it hard on the floor.

Logan fell back as a thick, foul smelling smoke cloud filled the space.

"Children, get out of here!" the Professor yelled from his knocked-over wheelchair. 

"Ororo, Logan, I'll take Charles and some of the students to a safe place, I suggest you two get the others and do the same!!" Hank yelled as he crawled toward the X-Men founder, leaving the wheelchair and lifting the crippled man into his arms. He'd forgotten about not being in his Beast form which gave him an extra amount of strength, and it took some adjusting on his part to manage the small task. 

Amara quickly got to her feet, pulling a trembling Jamie along with her. "We'll go with you Mr. McCoy!" she exclaimed, forcing her voice not to crack as she raced after him.

"Be careful!" Ororo shouted, watching as the light from both Hank's and the Professor's flashlights dimmed as they left.

Coughing a little from the smoke, Logan's eyes narrowed as he swiped blindly where the two men had been. They were gone. Shaking his head with disgust that they'd slipped from his grasp, Logan turned sharply to everyone else, Rogue and Scott clutching the only remaining flashlights. He sheathed his claws with a slight grunt, then began giving orders. "Cannonball an' Berserker, you two are with Cyclops an' Jean. Nightcrawler an' Shadowcat, you two go with Storm. Rogue, Iceman, yer with me." he grunted, watching as they all shakily and nervously got to their feet.

Most of the students had some shallow cuts from the glass window shattering, but other than that they were alright. Luckily no one had been hit by the sharp ninja-star blades.

"Rogue, give yer light ta Storm." Logan told her sharply.

She just nodded, then handed off the flashlight. For the first time in a while, Rogue was actually able to make physical contact with another human being without hurting them. She couldn't help but be a little glad to be without her powers, despite the situation they were in.

"Hey, how are _we _supposed to see?" Bobby asked worriedly. 

Logan sighed with frustration, staring hard at the teenager. "We'll make do." he grunted, leaving no room for argument as he took off, Rogue following behind, then Iceman after a second's hesitation. 

"Be careful!" Storm yelled after them, then turned to where Scott and Jean had been with thier group, but the four of them had already taken off in search of a safe hiding place. 

  
  
***** 

Just outside, repelling across the outer wall of the mansion before climbing inside a freshly broken window, two of the killers crouched in the shadows of the room. 

"Nice move Trigger." Stick scolded, smacking the other man upside the head. 

Trigger's upper lip curled into a snarl from under his full face mask, and he raised his gun, shoving the wide, odd-shaped barrel up against the other man's throat. "Do that again Stick, ya won't live to see the end o' this game." he spat wickedly, a slight Australian twist in his tone.

Stick just nonchalantly swatted Trigger's weapon away. "Why does it seem everyone's threatening to kill me these days?" he mumbled, mostly to himself, then glared at Trigger quickly. "Cut it out." he dropped to a crouch, silencing for a moment when he thought he heard a noise outside the room. Nodding back to his companion he continued, "So what the fuck was that all about back there?!" he asked suddenly, voice even and scratchy as usual. 

Mumbling something under his breath, Trigger holstered his weapon and looked to Stick sharply. "That guy back there, the one with the claws. I dunno what his fuckin' deal is, but he's definetly a mutie. Dunno why the hell that fancy do-hicky outside did nothin' about it." he drawled. 

Shrugging, Stick stood up and headed stealthily towards the door. "No doubt they all scattered, so let's get moving before Craven finds out we've been sitting around on our asses. We'll take care of _Claws_, the sooner the better. He'll be giving us trouble, no doubt."

Trigger just nodded and followed Stick towards the door before taking off in a different direction, a sadistic grin on his face in anticipation for a kill.

  
  
***** 


	3. They Lie Dying

**Note: **Roberto's not in the fic...I kinda forgot about him..Oops. x_0;;. Let's just say...he went back with his parents like Jubes an' Rahne.   
  
**Fear: Chapter 3-They Lie Dying**   
  
***** 

"_Ow_, will ya'll quit walkin' inta me?!" Rogue spat in a harsh whisper as Bobby collided into her back for about the seventh time. 

"Sorr-_ee_!" he apologized sarcastically, backing up a step or so with his hands in the air. "It's not _my _fault I can't see!" he complained.

Logan growled lowly, stopping only to have both Rogue _and _Bobby knock into him. "Will you two keep quiet?!" he growled. 

Rogue elbowed Bobby in the stomach, pushing him back again. 

About to say something, Iceman quieted immediately when Wolverine's hand went to his face to shush him. 

"What is it?" Rogue whispered, narrowing her eyes to focus in the dark, realizing they were right in front of the kitchen. 

"Thought I heard somethin'..." he said quietly. Before Rogue or Bobby could remind him he didn't have enhanced hearing, and it was probably his imagination, Logan cautiously pushed open the swinging door, releasing the claws on one hand agonizingly slow. 

The three stepped into the kitchen softly, Rogue and Bobby both moving as one, eyes focused on a bit of light that was coming from the other side of the counter.

"Stay back." Logan ordered sharply, holding out his clawless hand for them to stay behind him. 

Suddenly an eerie silence enveloped within the group, Bobby and Rogue not yet seeing what Logan had, but being quiet all the same. Turning quickly, dark shadowed features frozen in a grim expression, Logan quickly pushed the teenagers back. "...Don't go over there..." he said sadly after a short moment's hesitation.

"What? _Why_?" Rogue asked, wide-eyed and suddenly very concerned. Her eyes darted to the floor, and from the light that edged from around the counter, she noticed a thick, dark ooze pooling on the floor, expanding in size. "Logan?" she questioned. 

Bobby must have seen it too, because he suddenly asked very slowly, "What's..._that_?"

"Blood." Logan answered roughly with a frown. He was too unfocused at the moment to notice Rogue going around him to see what he didn't want her to. 

"_OhmyGod_!" the teen gasped, a hand going to her mouth as tears clouded her vision. 

"What is it?!" Bobby exclaimed impatiently as Logan grabbed Rogue and pulled her back.

"It's Scott." the older mutant answered calmly, sheathing his claws. "He's _dead_."

Bobby leaned to the side, taking a step to see for himself as Logan was too busy with Rogue who had suddenly began sobbing into his chest. 

Sprawled on the floor on the opposite side of the counter, was Scott; thick, red blood pooled all around him, cut open from guts to gizzard. His mouth was gaped open like he had been trying to scream, and his ruby quartz lenses lay beside him, broken in two, sticky blood smeared over them. What looked like his intestine was drawn out of his body, wrapped around the still-lit flashlight as if the killer had positioned him like some morbid art form. 

Rogue stopped her crying, then pulled away from Logan and gently reached for the Iceman's arm. "C'mon Bobby," she sniffled, taking in a shaky breath as she tried to regain her composure, though still obviously in shock. 

Bobby turned robotically, his mouth gaping open in fear, but not fear of the corpse lying beside his feet, but something else...behind Logan and Rogue. 

Turning quickly with claws unsheathed, Logan found himself at a loss as a black-clad figure, different from before, suddenly appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. Having paid attention to detail from the previous attackers, Logan realized the one with the star-firing weapon wore a white arm-band, his rescuer with the smoke bomb a blue one, and this new threat wore green. That meant there was three...as far as he knew at the moment. 

"Logan!" Rogue screamed as the far-off attacker suddenly pulled two sharp throwing knives from his belt and threw them with great accuracy toward the mutants. 

Noticing the blades were aiming for himself and Bobby, Logan tackled the shell-shocked Iceman to the floor, then scrambled to his feet to get the teens out of the way as their attacker reached for more weapons. 

Rogue managed to get her mind working again as she fumbled around the side of the counter for cover, her bare feet just missing the pool of blood as she tried very hard not to look at Scott's mangled body. 

Bobby leaned against the counter, gasping in fear. Sure the X-Men were all trained, they were even trained without using thier powers, but still, the kids were no match for a gang of experienced killers. Bobby was still struck with a paralyzing fear that made him too scared to really fight back without feeling like he was going to piss his pants. 

Logan raised a hand slowly for the teens to keep still, then slowly rose from his crouch and peered over the counter. No one was there. The killer was gone. 

Sighing angrily, he grabbed Rogue and Bobby's shoulders and dragged them to their feet. The kids were still in pajamas, having been abruptly woken in the middle of the night, and it made them seem even younger in his eyes. Too young to be seeing all of this..._death_. Too young to _die_. "Listen ta me," he started gruffly, immediately softening his tone once gazing into their lost eyes. "Whoever these people are, they're _killers_, plain an' simple. Sure they gotta be trained, experienced, but you guys're trained too. I know Chuck'd be tellin' ya that killin' ain't right, but it's _us _or _them_. An' it's gotta be _them_. Don't hesitate ta kill 'em if ya can." Logan glanced around the kitchen and began opening cupboards and the like. "Look fer things ta use as weapons. Knives, forks, a broom, _anythin' _ya can use. We're gonna need it."

Rogue and Bobby both nodded automatically, their faces turning cold and going into survival mode. They began rumaging around, tossing things about, until coming up with a butcher knife, a meat cleaver, and two broomsticks. 

Logan nodded at their finds. "Good, now stay alert an' come with me." he uttered stoically, rejecting the thought of taking the flashlight from Scott's tangled intestines and leaving the kitchen with his two pledges.

  
  
***** 

Tentatively stepping into a darkened room with only one of his original group members left, Berserker grabbed Cannonball's arm and pulled him back against the wall. "_Ssh_!" he hissed sharply all of a sudden.

"Whoa!" Sam yelped, falling back against the wall. "Ray, what was that all about?" he whispered. 

"Don't go in there yet." he replied quietly, peering his head slightly in the doorway to the rec room. 

The pair had already gotten seperated from Scott and Jean when one of the hallway's walls exploded, and now Cannonball and Berserker were on their own. 

"Is it clear?" Sam asked impatiently, tapping his partner's shoulder.

Nodding carefully and motioning for Cannonball to follow after him, Berserker stealthily stepped into the wide open, empty room, keeping close to furniture and the walls in case they were attacked. Though there was no telling if the walls would blow up suddenly or not, so that may not be the best idea.

"We gotta find the Professor." Sam insisted as they edged along in the dark, no light to guide them besides a little from the moonlight outside the window. "Him an' Beast was goin' ta find a safe place with Jamie an' Amara."

Pausing for a minute, Ray started to think about what a safe place would be at the moment, before coming up with his soft-spoken answer. "The Danger Room...or Cerebro...those would be my guesses."

Cannonball nodded in agreement.

  
  
***** 

The lower levels of the mansion were even more eerie than usual, and Storm had to take deep even breaths and clear her mind so she didn't freak out because of her claustrophobia. The darkness made the sub-basement seem even smaller to her, and she had to keep her focus ahead, though the flashlight was slightly shaking in her hand. 

Kitty's eyes darted around in the dark nervously, as she walked close to Kurt as they headed down the darkened corridor. 

Nightcrawler's tail slowly flicked back and forth behind him. Though their powers weren't working, the German boy was still blue and furry with a tail, but without his teleporting abilities. This could only be reasoned with the fact that he was born blue and furry, and though Hank had gone back to his human form, that was because he hadn't always been the Beast. 

The noise of footsteps sounded behind the four, and they all turned sharply as two shadowed figures emerged from around the corner. 

"_Storm_!" Kitty shrieked in a fearful whisper. 

  
  
*****   
  
**Note: **Cliffy! Mwahahaha! *smirks* Please review!!!! 


	4. For The Dead

**Note: **Thank you those who've reviewed!   
  
**Fear: Chapter 4-For The Dead**   
  
***** 

"Take it easy, it's just us!" Cannonball exclaimed quickly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"_Goddess_." Storm sighed, motioning for both Sam and Ray to come along with them. "Are you two alright?" she asked with concern.

Kurt stared at the pair, realizing they were all by themselves. "Where's Scott and Jean?"

"We don't know." Ray answered slowly, his head bowed. He rubbed one hand against his shoulder, knowing there would probably be a bruise there from a chunk of the wall hitting him back when it exploded. "We got seperated after being attacked."

"Are you guys okay?" Kitty asked anxiously, looking both Ray and Sam over to notice their pajamas were a little sooty and torn. 

"Yeh." they both nodded, then looked to Storm for guidance. "We came down here to find the Professor or somethin'..." Ray said.

Nodding, Ororo motioned for all four of the teens to follow her. "Come now, we'll check the danger room."

  
  
***** 

Ducking just as a knife went flying overhead, Logan went down quickly, pushing both Rogue and Bobby along through the dark as they were being attacked from behind. "Get movin'! Go! _Go_!" he hollered. 

Rogue dove to the side in the narrow hallway, the blade on a flying by ninja-star slicing the side of her arm. "_Aah_!" she cried in pain, one hand gripped over the slightly bleeding wound. 

"Hey, are you hit?!" Bobby asked with fearful concern, pulling Rogue aside.

"It only nicked me." she assured him, planting the broomstick she held to the floor and climbing to her feet, butcher knife clutched in her other hand. 

Logan growled angrily, lunging at the attacker, again the one with the blue arm-band. He must have a penchant for using blades. _'Let's see if he likes mine.' _Logan throught, unsheathing his claws and diving toward the man. 

"_Shit_! Trigger, Stick, where the hell _are _you?!!" he yelled angrily when he was knocked down. Craven obviously hadn't been privy to the mutant's claws yet. 

Rolling to the side with Logan, he managed to grab at a small dagger on the back of his belt and jam it into the mutant's shoulder.

Rogue heard Logan's painful roar and rushed back down that side of the hallway with Iceman. "C'mon Bobby!!" 

Kicking the knife-wielder off himself, and scrambling to pull the wide bladed dagger from his left shoulder, Logan watched with pride as Rogue and Bobby went after their attacker while the man was off his guard for the moment. 

Clenching his eyes shut as he swung down the knife, Bobby slashed the meat cleaver down towards the downed man's arm, nearly missing him completely in his haste. He had to let out a somewhat relieved sigh when he heard the man scream, then pulled back the knife to see blood stained on part of the blade. 

Craven snarled when the knife made contact with the skin of his forearm, slicing a good bit of his flesh, atleast one third the width of his arm. It had hurt like hell.

Logan dropped the knife that had been in his shoulder. Despite being used to having a healing factor, he was no stranger to pain, in fact...he was used to it. This pain, though it wouldn't leave him right away, wasn't going to kill him, so Logan would deal with it. He saw Rogue and Bobby full-out attacking the knife-wielder, and was about to give them a hand when a weapon firing caught him off guard and made him turn toward the other end of the hall. 

"_Craven_, stay down!!" the other black-clad man called, raising his flat-barreled gun and firing it without a second thought. 

Iceman froze in his attack as a piercing feeling struck deep into his back, then again his neck. "_Gaak_.." he choked, dropping to his knees as blood gurgled and rose up in his throat. 

"**_Bobby_**!!" Rogue screamed. _'Not again...not another death..not now, not Bobby...' _she thought with tears raising in her eyes again. 

Grinning sadistically and taking this as an opening, Craven swept his legs around, knocking Rogue off her feet. 

"**No**!" Logan hollered as he helplessly watched Iceman fall.

"Don't move." the man with the gun ordered, his voice slightly accented as he began approaching them. 

Craven got to his feet, one hand testily fingering the torn fabric where his arm had been cut open. 

Rogue remained unmoving on the floor, just staring at Bobby's fallen body. She positioned herself slowly to move beside him and forced herself to check for a pulse. Swallowing back the lump in her throat and fighting tears, she shakily mumbled, "They killed 'im Logan..._They killed Bobby.._"

Yelling out in a blinding rage, Logan unsheated his claws, swinging back his arm to knock the weapon out of the attacker's hand. 

Rogue stared silently when she heard a shrieking yelp and then a sickening thud as an amputated hand hit the floor, sliced cleanly with blood already pooling around it.

"_Trigger_!" Craven yelled, not out of concern, but anger. "You _idiot_!" 

Staring with silent horror at the bloody stump where his hand should have been, Trigger slumped to the floor in shock. "_M-m-muh_..." he stuttered incoherently, face growing pale beneath his mask.

Shaking his head in disgust, Craven found himself facing the clawed mutant on his own. The girl was still alive, but she would be too easy, just sitting on the floor and staring at her dead friend. He wanted a challenge. Grinning sadistically and ignoring his own wound, he eyed the mutant's clawed hands, happily watching as blood dripped from them. Raising his gaze to Logan's shoulder, Craven found a weak spot, the wound he'd given him before. "I'm going to kill you. And _enjoy _it."

Logan breathed heavily through clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring in anger as he stared at this masked man. "Why don'tcha unmask yerself so I can see who my undertaker is then." he seethed.

"Fair enough." smirking, Craven peeled back his black mask and tossed it to the ground. He had a pale complexion, light green eyes and slicked back brown hair. Thin, pale lips set into a grim line, a slightly cleffed chin set in his square jaw. 

Seeing Logan's somewhat disconcerning look, Craven raised a dark eyebrow. "What did you expect, a _monster_?" 

"You _are _a monster." Logan growled, his nose wrinkling as pure anger marred his features. 

Shrugging without care, Craven produced another wide, six inch blade in one hand, and a crooked dagger in the other. Logan leapt at him and sliced open his shoulder a little as Craven dodged to the side, jamming the crooked dagger into the mutant's wound and twisting it.

"_**Aaargh**_!!" Logan roared in agony, clenching his eyes shut as he went to ram his claws into Craven's gut, though finding his movements slow and sluggish. He'd lost enough blood already to make him a little dizzy, and without his healing factor to keep him going, Logan wouldn't be able to keep this up as long as he normally would.

Easily dodging the mutant's claws, Craven crouched low and swept his feet around, knocking Logan back into the wall. 

Rogue shook her head and tried to compose herself as she looked away from Iceman's body and realized what was going on. The killer was attacking Logan, and at the moment, he definetly had the upper hand. She had to do something. 

Shakily gripping the broomstick and getting to her feet, Rogue screamed with tear-filled eyes, swinging the stick upside the killer's head. "Leave..us...**ALONE**!!"

Craven staggered from the surprising blow, and Logan took the chance and tackled him to the floor, glancing up at Rogue sharply as he pinned the man down. "Get outta here Rogue, _run_! Find Storm an' the others!!"

Wide-eyed and confused, Rogue didn't know what to do. "I _can't_! What about _you_?!" she asked nervously.

"I'll be fine!" he told her urgently, through clenched teeth. "Just _go_!"

Rogue nodded, wiping away tears with her blood-stained pajama sleave. She began running down the dim halls, forcing her legs to move as she shoved open the door and ran down the stairs to the lower levels. 

  
  
*****   
  
**Note: **Please review!!! 


	5. Taking Action

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone!! **Darkness1**; Don't worry, Kurt still has his wall-climbin' ability. *grins*   
  
**Fear: Chapter 5-Taking Action**   
  
***** 

"Professor?" Jamie asked timidly from where he sat on the floor of the Cerebro room. 

Charles glanced at the boy calmly, sensing his concern by the look the young boy gave him. "It's alright, we should be perfectly safe here." he folded his hands over his lap, then thought, _'I hope.'_

Hank edged close to the door that they had to force open to get inside, then pressed his ear against it and tried to listen as Amara did the same. "_Hm_..I don't hear anything. Maybe our assailants haven't discovered the mansion's sub-levels." he pondered out loud.

"Somehow, I _doubt _it." Amara muttered quietly, pulling away from the door to sit beside Jamie.

  
  
***** 

Logan was still in the narrow hallway with Craven, pinning the man to the floor with his knee in his back and arm held behind him. Grimacing as he was reminded of the pain in his shoulder as some blood dripped onto the assailant's back, Logan suddenly went very still when he heard a soft clicking noise from the window at the end of the hall. It was the same noise he'd heard when everyone was in the library...right before the window _exploded_. 

His mind finally forcing him to move, Logan dove away from Craven as the window exploded. He used the smoke from the explosion as a cover to escape, and clumsily raced down the hall and turned a corner. Logan wanted more than anything to kill those creeps, but he needed time to gather himself and he'd have to plan some point of action. He didn't have his healing factor to depend on this time, so he couldn't run headlong into this situation.

"Over here!" Craven coughed angrily from the smoke, already knowing it was Stick who had blown the window. After all, he was their explosives man. Pulling himself from the floor, he raised a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

Casually walking down the hall, his black clothes a little dusty from the explosions, Stick glared down at Trigger's body that was slumped against the wall, one hand missing. A pool of blood surrounded his stump where a hand would normally be, and his face remained frozen in agony, drawn of blood. Kicking at the corpse disrespectfully, Stick muttered, "I knew Trigger would end up like this." he shook his head. "_Damn bastard bled to death_."

Craven partially grinned sadistically with a grunt. "Let's go." 

Spitting down at Trigger's body, Stick nodded before he and Craven parted ways to track down the remaining mutants. 

  
  
***** 

Tears dried upon her pale face, Rogue stumbled down the dark metallic hallways until she reached the danger room. She began pounding on the door tirelessly, not caring if there was anyone to hear her pleas or not. "Anyone in there?! _Please_! Let me in! **_HELLO_**?!"

Suddenly the door was pried open from the inside, and Storm stood there with Ray, Sam, Kitty, and Kurt behind her. "Rogue!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her inside the room. 

Once inside, Sam and Kurt forced the heavy metal door closed, then turned back to the rest of the group as they all made a circle around the flashlight and sat down.

Kitty noticed Rogue's blood-stained pajamas immediately, her brows furrowed in concern for her friend. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Rogue sniffled a bit, suddenly realizing she'd dropped her make-shift weapon when she took off. Her face turned stiff suddenly and she bowed her head, trying to force back the tears she felt coming back. "..._Scott an' Bobby are dead_." she whispered to the group, wishing she didn't have to be all alone to bring them the sorrowful news. 

"_Goddess_." Ororo gasped, a hand to her mouth as tears sprung from her eyes. She was trying to be strong for the students, but this situation was pretty grim altogether and she found it getting to be more difficult to compose herself and shield her emotions. 

"No..." Kitty whispered quietly as she began crying into Kurt's shoulder who was sitting in the circle beside her. 

Not knowing what else to do, and shocked from the news himself, Kurt gently pulled Kitty into a hug and patted her back. 

Sam and Ray just sat quietly after passing a sorrowful glance at one another, staring into nothing and not knowing what to say if anything. 

Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat. "We found Scott in the kitchen when we were attacked...We got away that time..then in the hall...we were attacked again. He got Bobby..." she explained, wiping her tears again. "Then another guy came, the one with the gun...an' Logan _killed _'im."

Storm didn't need to ask who _"he" _was, since it was obvious Rogue was speaking about the attackers. A thought came to her then, and she realized someone was still missing from Rogue's original group. "Where _is _Logan?" she asked quietly, hoping the answer wasn't as bad as the whereabouts of Scott and Bobby. 

Looking up sadly, eyes glazed with worry, Rogue answered, "I dunno. He - he made me leave, after attackin' the guy in the hallway." shaking her head she finished, "He wasn't in great shape Storm, he got stabbed in the shoulder twice, an' he was slowin' down."

Biting her lower lip and trying to think of what she should do, Storm finally stood from the circle and looked to Ray and Sam. "Could you boys help me get the door open please?" she asked quietly, but sternly. 

"Storm, what are you doing?" Kurt asked nervously, jumping to his feet.

"You can't go out there!" Kitty added, furiously wiping at her tears once she stopped crying. 

"I've _got to _go out there." she told them. "We know the Professor and his group are safe, they've locked themselves in the Cerebro room. We came here so we're not all in one place if something should happen. But we _still _have teammates missing. Jean and Logan are out there and I'm _not _giving up on them." 

Berserker tossed Storm the flashlight. "Take this, you'll need it more than we will." he nodded to her and motioned for Sam to help get the door open. 

"I'm going with you Storm." Nightcrawler said as sternly as he could manage, not taking _'no' _for an answer. "I can conceal myself in the dark, I can help."

"Alright." nodding, Ororo glanced at Kitty and the two other boys. "You stay here, don't open the door for anyone unless you are absolutely sure who it is."

"Okay." Kitty said a little sadly, almost afraid they weren't coming back. 

Kurt waved a three-fingered hand, then half-smiled before he and Storm disappeared and they closed the danger room doors. 

  
  
***** 

Moving down the dark empty halls as quietly as he could manage, Logan slipped inside a door, finding himself in his own room. He nodded, thankful that he made it to the right room. Everything just looked too similar in the dark and he couldn't use his nose to see if it was the right one or not. Logan only knew it was his room by the three shallow slashes on the inside of the door that he remembered making just the other night after one of his violent nightmares.

He walked beside the bed where his night table was, then slowly opened the drawer and reached his hand in, pulling out his cigar lighter. Grinning with a sigh, Logan shoved the lighter in his pocket, then took off his heavy boots and socks to allow him better traction and stealth. Crouching low beside the bed in case anyone should come in the room, Logan unsheathed a single claw and tore a strip from his t-shirt. He gritted his teeth and wrapped the torn piece of cloth around his shoulder wound as tight as he could manage. 

Giving himself a minute to gather his strength, Logan rose from the floor and snuck out of his room after making sure no one was coming. Keeping close to the walls, he passed a few doors before heading into another room. He noticed the pictures and style of the room, and realized it had to have been Kitty's or Jean's. Walking toward a shelf, Logan found a few bottles of perfume. He shoved one in his pocket, and satisfied with his find, left the room carefully. 

  
  
*****   
  
**Note: **I know what yer thinkin'...Logan hasn't gone nuts on us, stealing women's perfume. *snickers* You'll find out why...unless you already know. x_0 heh...Are you picking my brain again?! Or is my muse givin' away all my secrets! _Hmm?_ *glares suspiciously at muse*   
Logan-muse: *looks back innocently* _What?!_ I didn't do nothin'! I swear! 


	6. Ambush

**Note: **Spider (red) belongs to me.   
**2ndNote: **Thanks for all the reviews everyone! *grins* Here's another (hopefully) x-citing chapter for ya'll!   
  
**Fear: Chapter 6-Ambush**   
  
***** 

Ducking in the shadows and cautiously making their way down the halls, Storm and Nightcrawler prepared themselves for anything as they moved along, looking for their missing teammates. 

Approaching the level above the foyer, Storm froze. "Kurt..."

"I heard it." he answered quietly. "I'll take a look." swiftly and silently, Nightcrawler crouched to all fours, then leapt onto the railing, pushing off from there and landing on the massive chandelier above the foyer. 

Stick had stepped into the foyer when he heard a noise above him. He pulled a grenade from his belt, then aimed to throw as he looked up at the chandelier that was swinging ever so slightly. He pulled his nightvision goggles over his eyes, but saw nothing. Sighing and shaking his head with frustration, Stick clipped the grenade back on his belt and continued scanning that wing of the mansion. 

Ororo gasped softly as Kurt landed back in the hallway after having leapt from the chandelier. "That was _close_." 

Kurt nodded, catching the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "_Ja_. Tell me about it."

  
  
***** 

Soft echoes of footsteps sounded throughout the open spaced hangar, making the jet that loomed in the room seem like a hulking and intimidating beast that was just waiting to be awakened. 

Logan grunted as he crossed the floor with careful, stealthy steps, his bare feet making barely audible sounds as he moved. He ducked beside a large barrel filled with water, crouching low with one hand to the floor to steady him. His left shoulder had stopped bleeding with the make-shift tourniquet, and Logan was thankful for that so he wasn't leaving a blood trail. 

Heavy footsteps from one of the attackers boots echoed in the hangar as Craven marched through, keeping an eye out for any mutants. He lowered the nightvision goggles over his eyes, falling flat on his back when something from above struck his shoulder. "_What the_-?!" he hollered angrily, glaring upwards and pulling back his goggles.

A woman hung upside-down from a repelling rope above him, grinning fiercely. She had pin-straight black hair that hung about a foot from her head in her current position, a ghostly pale complexion with bright crimson lipstick and shimmering light green eyes on a thin, oval face. 

"_Not _funny Spider." Craven hissed as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. 

She smiled, then released the rope and flipped before landing perfectly on the hangar's floor. Her body was completely covered in the same combat style black cargo pants as the others, and she wore a black tank-top with a bullet-proof vest over that, a blood red arm band on her right arm, and heavy black boots. 

"It's about time you showed yourself _Little Sis_." Craven smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Spider flicked back her hair, showing off the spider-web tattoo on the left side of her neck. "Don't act like I haven't done anything Craven." she spat. "If it wasn't for _me_, that power supressor outside wouldn't be there."

Logan listened intently, leaning against the side of the water barrel. He pushed up against it, stumbling a little as he lost his balance being hit with a dizzy spell.

The barrel tipped a little, then a wrench that had been atop it clattered to the floor, making a loud noise that echoed in the hangar. 

Cursing himself inwardly, Logan stiffened and evened out his breaths when the killers conversation halted. 

"_Someone's in here_." Craven hissed. 

"Is it _that _obvious?" Spider spat sarcastically, moving toward the hangar wall where the noise had come from. 

Logan remained still as stone, wanting to release his claws but holding back so the sound didn't further give away his location. He peered around the side of the water barrel, watching the two killers closing in on him. Realizing he had no other option but to react, _and soon_, Logan carefully pulled his lighter and the stolen perfume bottle from his pockets. He pulled off the bottle's cap, then leapt from his hiding place toward the closest killer which happened to be Craven. 

"_**You**_!" Craven snarled, as he was tackled to the floor, taken by surprise. He winced as Logan slammed his palm against the gash in his shoulder, biting his lip so he didn't give the mutant the satisfaction of hearing him scream out in pain.

Without giving the killer's partner a chance to react quite yet, Logan poured the perfume all over Craven, then jumped back as he lit his lighter with his other hand and tossed it at him, setting the man's chest ablaze. Logan smirked to himself. _'Wow, women wear pretty deadly stuff.'_

He had little time to enjoy the brief victory as a steel-toed boot connected with the back of his skull and he pitched forward.

"Craven!" Spider leapt on her brother, smouldering the fire on his clothes. She turned swiftly toward Logan, giving Craven a chance to catch his breath. 

By now Logan had gotten back to his feet, thankful for his adamantium laced skull, which was probably the only reason he hadn't been knocked out by the force of the woman's kick. He growled and unsheathed his claws, diving toward Spider mercilessly.

She drew two sais from her belt, twisting them expertly in her hands and leaping over Logan, using his momentum to get up and over with a hand planted on his shoulder, thrusting one sai downward.

"**Yaarrgghh**!!" Logan roared in agony as the sai ripped into his flesh a few inches to the left of his neck, going through his shoulder muscle and coming out just under his collar bone. He landed on the floor with a hard _thump _and a soft rush of air as his breath was knocked out of him. 

Stepping over his unmoving form, Spider planted her foot into his back and grabbed the sai's handle, ripping it out viciously, blood spattering up into her face as she did so. She huffed angrily, glancing sharply back at her older brother who was absently pulling burnt fabric from his shirt.

"We'll finish him later," Craven grunted, "let's go for the rest of them."

"**No**!" Spider shouted vehemently as her brother began leaving the hangar. "I want to finish him _now_."

"_Fine_. Just get it done with and I'll meet up with you later." Craven responded, giving in as he was too frustrated the moment to argue. He turned swiftly and was out the hangar door by the time his sister looked back.

Logan lay on the floor unmoving, his breaths coming in and out ragged and slow. Despite his pain, he listened as Craven left, then chose to make his move. When he heard Spider bend down to roll him over so she could pierce his heart, Logan used his last forceful effort to swing his right arm and pierce his claws into his enemie's shin. He sat up and pulled on her leg so she fell to the ground, then dragged her toward him and covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream for her brother.

Spider was shocked from the sudden pain, but silently impressed that this mutant had any fight left in him at all after what she'd done. She struggled to grab a hidden dagger from her right boot and managed to slash it across Logan's chest. 

He held back his howl of pain, holding his hand tightly over Spider's mouth and nose until she'd passed out. Satisfied that she wasn't about to attack him any time soon, Logan dropped her limp body, then staggered to his feet. Blood dripped from his shoulder that was cut in a half a dozen places, and he realized that the previous shoulder wound had reopened. 

He managed to drag himself out of the hangar, then finding himself in the lower levels, Logan finally collapsed in front of the med-lab. 

  
  
***** 


	7. Regrouping

**Fear: Chapter 7-Regrouping******

"What was _that_?!" Jamie leapt to his feet at an unheard noise for about the hundredth time, rushing toward the door and pressing his ear against it.   
  
"It's okay Jamie, sit down." Amara told him, getting up and grabbing his arm to pull him back.   
  
"Charles," Hank asked quietly, "How are we to know if they've gone?"  
  
Staring off, seemingly into nothing, the Professor finally looked up, hands intertwined and resting under his chin. "I'm not sure Hank..." he trailed off, actually not knowing what to do. Without a way to contact anyone else, and being hidden away as they were, Xavier wasn't entirely sure what was going on within the rest of the mansion.

* * *

Red hair fell haphazardly into Jean's face as she whipped her head around upon hearing something at the end of the hall. The teenager had been hiding away for awhile now, after witnessing her closest friend, her _boyfriend_, being killed. She cringed back against the wall at the memory, shivering in the light blue and yellow nightgown she wore that stopped just above her knees.   
  
There was dried blood spatter staining her pajamas, not _her _blood...but _Scott's_. Jean ran a hand through her hair, tucking a thick red lock behind her ear. She bit her lip, thinking whether or not to turn and travel down the hall where the noise had come from. What if it was one of her teammates, someone needing help? What if it was the enemy? Shaking her head and deciding she needed to take the chance, Jean quickly and quietly traveled down the hall.   
  
Before rounding the corner, she pressed her back up against the wall, then incredibly slowly peered around the corner. Jean pulled back quickly, taking in a sharp intake of breath and sniffling silently. There was a body lying on the floor, she just hadn't looked close enough to see who it was. She was too scared. She wasn't even entirely sure the person was dead. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jean stepped away from the wall and closed in on the body. "_Logan_..." she gasped nearly inaudibly with recognition, tears starting to cloud her vision.   
  
Being focused on the blood stains, torn clothing, and thick red blood pooled around him, Jean barely noticed the slight rise and fall of his body as he took in short quick breaths. Her eyes widened as she composed herself, gently taking Logan's arm that wasn't covered in blood, and rolling him onto his back as carefully as she could manage.   
  
Logan's eyes were open, but he remained unfocused, a cut on his forehead bleeding into his vision. He took in a heavy breath, a little easier now that he wasn't lying on his stomach. His shoulder hurt like hell, as well as the gash across his chest, though it wasn't incredibly deep.   
  
"Logan, can you hear me?" Jean whispered urgently, looking around nervously as if for someone to help her. She realized they were in front of the infirmary, then crawled around to Logan's feet and grabbed him by the ankles. He was bleeding _alot_, that was obvious, and she was going to get him into the med-lab if she had to drag him in there. And that's exactly what she did.   
  
After pulling Logan into the darkened medical room, Jean set him on the floor around the other side of the bed, to keep them both hidden a little in case someone happened to pass by. Though it didn't really help if someone saw the trail of blood leading into the room.  
  
Jean dug through drawers frantically, but quietly, and managed to find a few rolls of gauze. She knelt down beside Logan again, immediately ripping away the tattered remains of his bloodied shirt, and tightly wrapping several layers of gauze around his profusely bleeding shoulder wounds and chest.  
  
Moaning softly, Logan winced at the feeling of pressure at his wounds. That was just about the only good thing about pain; it let you know you weren't dead yet. He rose his right hand weakly and wiped the blood from his forehead so it was no longer dripping into his eyes.   
  
"Come on Logan, stay awake. We can't stay here." Jean whispered to him urgently, lightly patting the side of his face to keep his attention. She knew he was probably weak from blood loss, and would slow her down, but she didn't have the heart to leave him. They'd _kill _him, and she wasn't about to sit back and let that happen. She'd already watched Scott die tonight.   
  
"_Rrrh_.." Logan groaned groggily as he started to sit up, feeling Jean's hand on his back to help him. Sitting up just added to his dizziness, but he managed to fight through it, even standing, though he leaned heavily on Jean.   
  
"Okay, we have to find the Professor," the teen told him, struggling a little with his weight and trying not to topple over as they stumbled out of the med-lab.

* * *

Dodging two of the killers once more, Storm and Nightcrawler ended up back in the mansion's sub-levels, though one floor above the danger room and Cerebro. They were on the med-lab floor, cautiously moving, though swiftly, in hopes not to be caught out in the open.   
  
"Storm, _look_!" Kurt nudged her arm, pointing to something on the floor ahead of them. It was a trail of blood. _Alot _of blood.   
  
Breathing steadily, Ororo followed the trail until it went into the med-lab, finding no dead or wounded body in sight. A relieved sigh escaped her lips and she continued past the room. "Come along Kurt."  
  
He nodded, tail swishing nervously behind himself as they both rounded the corner, seeing the door that led to the stairs at the end of the hall just beginning to close, a trail of bloody footprints left in the wake. "Jean!" Nightcrawler called out quickly, catching a glimpse of her red hair swishing by as the door closed.   
  
Ororo looked to Kurt as they quickened their pace to catch up. She called for the teen again, sharply. "Jean!" she gasped softly as the door reopened, the teen backtracking and moving slowly with Logan hanging on her for support. "_Oh..Goddess_.." Storm gasped as they moved toward the slow-moving pair. Jean looked basically alright, though tired...but Logan was barely alive.   
  
"_Oh man_..." Kurt mumbled quietly. He'd never seen a person covered in so much blood...or look so dead on their feet.  
  
"He's hurt _bad_." Jean explained as Ororo took her place in holding Logan up.   
  
"Come on, let's get to the stairwell. We can rest a moment, it's safer than out in the open halls." Storm said as she went back toward the door.  
  
Kurt and Jean both nodded in agreement and followed her.   
  
Once at the stairs, Ororo carefully lowered Logan onto one of the steps, sitting down beside him so that he didn't fall, Kurt and Jean perched similarly above them.   
  
"There's...four...of 'em." Logan said breathlessly.  
  
Kurt's brow wrinkled in a grimace for the man's obvious discomfort.   
  
"The killers." Jean confirmed, her head bowing as she fought back tears in Scott's memory.   
  
"I..killed...one...an'...hurt th'other..pretty bad." Logan rasped, grunting and closing his eyes a moment as he took in a deep breath to keep himself from coughing.   
  
Storm nodded, brows creased in sympathy for her teammate. "Charles, Hank, Amara, and Jamie are safe in the Cerebro chamber. Kurt and I just left Ray, Kitty, Rogue, and Sam in the danger room."   
  
Jean looked to Storm in confusion. Someone was missing. "What about _Bobby_? Is _he_-?"  
  
"-- _Dead_...yes." Kurt mumbled quietly.  
  
Grief stricken further, Jean buried her face in her hands to muffle her cries.

* * *

After waking and finding herself laying on the hangar floor, Spider cursed loudly, feeling the pain in her shin as she moved to stand. "_Argh_! **Fucker**!" she yelled angrily, clutching at her bleeding leg. Logan had gotten her good, she'd underestimated him. Even if she had to amputate her own leg to get moving again, Spider vowed to take him down if he wasn't dead already from previous wounds.   
  
Groping for one of her sais that lay on the floor, Spider clutched it tightly in her hand as she tore off the bottoms of her pant legs, cutting the torn fabric into strips. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped the cloth tightly around the three puncture wounds on her left shin that she was sure had gone through bone. Spider managed to get to her feet, and picking up both sais, she set out to hunt down her prey. This game wasn't over yet.

**Note: **Please review!!


	8. Get Even or Die Trying

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took so long ta get out. I was trying to wait awhile and see if my new computer would get working again and let me online, but it hasn't. Grr...Anyways, just wanted ta let ya know that chapter 9 might take awhile ta get here because of computer troubles, but it will come. Please review, and thanks to those that've stuck around!!

* * *

**Fear: Chapter 8-Get Even or Die Trying  
  
**Unwilling to sit back and do nothing while the three remaining killers were out there hunting them down, Logan faltered as he got to his feet and Storm tried to hold him back.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?" she asked him as he swatted her hand away with a growl.  
  
Kurt and Jean both looked on in concern, also getting to their feet.  
  
Swaying a moment before grabbing onto the stair railing to balance himself, Logan muttered weakly, "They're...still out there." his brows knit together in determination, the dried blood on his face making his hardened features look even more menacing. "We gotta...do _somethin'_."  
  
Storm glanced off to the side, calculating some options. Without their powers, the mutants had to rely solely on their hand to hand combat abilities and resourcefulness. Although she knew they were all trained, Ororo wasn't willing to put the children's lives in danger after they'd already experienced deaths among them.  
  
"He's _right_." Kurt piped in, wrapping his tail around his right leg.  
  
Jean nodded quietly, clenching her fists by her sides. "We have to run them out of the mansion."   
  
"Or _kill _'em." Logan muttered darkly, his bloodless left arm hanging loosely by his side and feeling like it was weighed down with solid adamantium.  
  
Ororo's gaze shifted to Logan, and she knew he was trying to mask his pain. "_Only _if it comes down to that..." she said quietly. "But _you've _got to stay here, out of sight."  
  
"**_No_**." Logan growled seethingly, unconsciously exposing his claws. He howled softly in pain, suddenly lurching forward and eyes rolling upward as blackness swarmed at the sides of his vision.   
  
Storm gasped, stepping forward and allowing him to lean on her to brace his fall as Kurt and Jean both leapt in to help. They gently lowered him to the floor and Ororo lifted his hands, tearing off the bottom of her skirt and wrapping the cloth tightly around them to stop the bleeding as his claws retracted slowly. "_Logan_," she called, rubbing her hand on his arm to wake him.  
  
"What happened?!" Kurt exclaimed, kneeling down to the floor and staring at him.   
  
Jean's concerned gaze drifted to Logan as well, and she gaped at the sight of his sallow complexion. Was he really dying?  
  
"He's lost too much blood." Ororo explained to the teenagers. Remembering the web around the mansion disabling their mutant abilities, Storm's mind began to drift. "There's got to be some kind of device that powers the dome outside the mansion...so if we find that and destroy it somehow-"  
  
"--we can get our powers back!" Jean finished with a hopeful smile. She then frowned, touching Logan's hand lightly and looking back to Storm with saddened eyes. "Storm, he feels cold."   
  
Brows furrowed, Ororo took in a deep breath, then began chewing her lower lip nervously. "He's gone into shock." she looked to Kurt, waving a hand at him in gesture, "Give me your shirt."  
  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow, then at Storm's serious gaze he pulled off his t-shirt and handed it to her.   
  
She took the shirt and covered it over Logan's bare chest, sighing when it didn't cover him enough. "We need to keep him warm." she said firmly, looking to Jean who nodded. Ororo knew enough about giving first-aid, but Jean had been studying under the Professor and Hank to learn more about medical care.   
  
"_Uh_..when someone's in shock, you're supposed to elevate their feet." Jean said quietly, remembering her studies. She and Storm both lifted Logan's legs, resting his feet over a few steps.   
  
Kurt just stood back, not knowing any way to be of use at the moment. He cleared his throat, getting Ororo's attention.   
  
She nodded, knowing that they needed to get going. "Kurt, you stay here with Logan, Jean come with me."  
  
Nightcrawler started following after Storm up the stairs when he realized what she'd said. "_What_?!" he asked suddenly, confused.   
  
Jean gave Storm the same questioning look.   
  
"Kurt, if you stay with Logan you'll be able to blend in the shadows easily if anyone comes. It would be easier to attack if they don't know you're there." she nodded to the blue-furred boy. "Let's get going Jean." she said, turning to the redhead.   
  
Jean stood tentatively, bare feet padding up the stairs slowly after Ororo. She glanced back at Kurt who stared after her with pleading eyes, knowing he had no medical knowledge whatsoever. "Just check his pulse every so often, and make sure he doesn't get too warm or too cold." she told him, gesturing toward Logan.  
  
Kurt nodded hesitantly and waved slowly as the other two ascended up the stairs.

* * *

Limping down dark corridors, Spider managed to move along, keeping her focus on one thing: tracking down the clawed mutant...and _killing _him. She trudged along, making her way towards the stairwell where she'd spotted a smeared blood trail and some droplets on the floor. Grinning wickedly, light green eyes flashing with pure hatred, Spider had tunnel vision as she walked zombie-like toward her objective.   
  
Sitting on the step where Logan's feet were, Kurt chewed his lower lip nervously, rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his upper body, tail twitching steadily behind him. He shivered suddenly, though it wasn't from being cold. He had the sudden feeling there'd be trouble soon.   
  
"_Rrnnh_.." Logan groaned, being wakened by the burning pain from his shoulder, though not opening his eyes.  
  
Kurt hopped from the step gracefully, landing beside him with a brow raised in concern. He cocked his head to the side, then reached a three-fingered hand towards Logan's neck to check his pulse. _'Checking his pulse isn't going to do much if I don't know what I'm supposed to be checking for...' _he thought to himself, then reached his other hand toward his own neck to see what a normal pulse would be like. Finding the difference between Logan's pulse and his own, Kurt decided the injured mutant's was much slower, though he didn't know what he was supposed to do about that.   
  
Looking up suddenly, Kurt listened carefully and distinctly heard footsteps coming toward the door to the stairs. Eyes widened nervously, Kurt crouched down beside Logan's head as he groaned, and whispered, "_Ssh..just stay quiet okay? Someone's coming_." not expecting the man to answer, Nightcrawler leapt into the shadows along the side of the stairs, perched on the railing before the steps went down to the next level, leaving him perfectly hidden.  
  
Flinging the door open and grinning insanely with revenge glinting in her eyes, Spider stared down at Logan's vulnerable form, a small amount of blood beginning to pool around his left shoulder that apparently had began bleeding through the quickly made bandages. Her pale face twisting into a grimace as she limped forward and closed the door, Spider pulled out one of her sais, raising it above Logan, poised to strike.  
  
Unable to keep hidden and do nothing while Logan was slaughtered, Nightcrawler leapt out from hiding and grabbed the edge of the platform above from the next flight of stairs. He held tight, swinging his feet toward the attacker and wrapping his prehensile tail tightly around her neck.  
  
"_**Gaaak**_!!" Spider choked out in surprise, her vengeance filled eyes bulging in shock as she began struggling, grasping to pull away the extra appendage that was coiled tightly around her neck.  
  
Kurt was slowly loosing his grip on the platform, unable to know how much longer he could keep up this strangle-hold.  
  
Opening his eyes in time to look up and see Spider being choked by Nightcrawler's tail, about to stab at the extra limb with her sai, Logan weakly swung his right arm around, knuckles just barely touching Spider's right ankle before he unsheathed his claws.  
  
"**Aaaaaaagh**!!!" Spider managed to yell in agony, despite Nightcrawler's tail around her neck. She dropped her blade and began to fall.   
  
"_Fuh..Finish..'er off_." Logan muttered softly, wincing as his claws retracted painfully back into his forearm, the three gashes on his knuckles bleeding profusely once again.  
  
Though he knew it wasn't exactly right, Kurt felt he had no other choice but to kill this woman. She was a killer, she was trying to kill _them_...it was self defense. Knowing that his hold was about to slip from the platform, Nightcrawler reached out with his legs, two-toed feet gripping onto Spider's shoulders as his tail tightened round her neck. He jerked his tail to the side sharply, cringing at the sickening _'snap' _that sounded as he broke her neck. Kurt quickly released his hold, dropping to the floor nimbly and watching sadly as Spider slumped to the ground, no life left in her at all.  
  
Kurt straightened himself a moment, carefully stepping over the body to move beside Logan. He crouched down, easily balancing on the balls of his feet. His eyes moved to the growing pool of blood around Logan's shoulder, and he tried to forget the awful act he'd just commited. "L-Logan?" Kurt stammered slowly.  
  
"_Kurt_? Is that _you_?" a hopeful, southern accented voice sounded from one flight of stairs above them.  
  
Looking up sharply and standing, Kurt's wide yellow eyes softened as he watched Rogue descend from the above level. "_Rogue_, what are you _doing _here?"   
  
"I couldn't sit around an' do nothin'." she admitted with a sheepish smile, absently raising a hand to the tear in her pajama top where she'd been cut. The wound was shallow though, and had long since stopped bleeding. Rogue's eyes drifted to the obviously dead woman on the floor, her neck twisted at a sickly angle. She then turned to Logan, fully stepping down the stairs and standing beside Kurt. "Is...Is _he-_?"  
  
"He's _alive_...but _barely_." Kurt told her grimly, kneeling beside Logan once more and looking to him sadly. "He helped me with..._her_," he gestured toward the dead woman, then turned back to look down at Logan again, "but he isn't responding anymore.."  
  
Rogue frowned, kneeling down as well. She raised a bare hand to Logan's forehead, just above the bloody smear where a cut was. Pulling her hand away, Rogue moved her hand to his chest that was covered with Kurt's shirt and wrapped in gauze. She pressed down firmly on a spot of his chest that wasn't bandaged, then put another hand on his right shoulder and gently began rocking him. "C'mon Logan...you gotta wake up....._Wake up_!" 


	9. Mourning Night

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! My new computer still isn't working properly, but I printed out this chapter and re-typed it on my old computer so I could post it. I hope those of you reading are still around. I know it's been a long while.

* * *

**Fear: Chapter 9-Mourning Night**  
  
"Are you _sure_ no one's coming?" Jean asked quietly for about the tenth time.  
  
"I'm sure." Ororo answered softly as they slipped out the front door.   
  
Once outside, the eerie night was crisp and cool, though the sky wasn't easily viewed through the sharply glowing static from the electric dome surrounding the mansion.   
  
Jean shivered involuntarily, looking around with paranoid eyes. "What exactly are we looking for Storm?"  
  
"I'm not sure...Just look for something unusual that may be powering this thing." she answered, looking around herself.

* * *

Finding the stairwell, Stick made his way toward the door at the end of the long, dim hallway. His boot-clad feet stepped in something slick and sticky, briefly causing his feet to stick to the floor. Crouching down and examining what it was, he realized the substance was blood. Thick, crimson blood. Flicking his nose slightly, Stick stood back to his full height and cautiously opened the door to the stairs.   
  
Rogue and Kurt gasped softly as the door opened and one of the killers stood there, staring at them. They were too busy trying to get Logan to wake up to realize he had been coming down the hall, and now it was too late.   
  
Kurt want nothing more but to teleport them all to safety at that moment, but there was nothing he could do. He and Rogue just stared fearfully up at the tall mask wearing man.  
  
Sniffling softly, Rogue's eyes were filled were tears, flicking back to Logan's still and bloodied body before she looked back up at the attacker.  
  
Stick continued to stare, though he knew he should probably just throw in a grenade, kill them, and get out of there. He then noticed Spider's dead body, a sick grin of thankfulness sweeping his face. Stick never liked her, she enjoyed the killing way too much. It wasn't right. Now he got the pleasure of telling Craven his little sister was dead. This might be fun.  
  
Glancing back at Rogue, Stick quickly wiped the grin off his face, turning it back to a stone-faced, grim expression. The pleading, tear-riddled look on the girl's face made him re-think what he was doing, as if he actually did have a conscience for once in his life. _'They're kids...they're just fuckin' kids...'_ he thought sympathetically, then looked to Logan's body. _'That guy's pretty much dead...He could've been their father..' _Stick gazed between Rogue and Kurt remorsefully, then clenched his fists by his sides and turned away, leaving them alone.   
  
"This is bullshit." he muttered in his gravelly voice, stalking back down the corridor. Stick was in this for money more than anything, not like the killing game Craven and his sick, twisted sister were playing. He was going to find that bastard and tell him exactly what he thought about this whole thing.

* * *

Gasping for breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, Kurt looked to Rogue with shocked eyes. "What just happened?" he asked softly, confused.  
  
"I dunno..." she mumbled in responce, her voice filled with sincere concern as she looked to Logan again, hs chest barely rising and falling. "He's barely breathin'..."  
  
"_Rogue_..." Kurt tried for a comforting hand on her shoulder. He stopped speaking and just stood beside her, lost for something more to say that would be comforting. He didn't want Logan to die either.

* * *

"_Hey_, what's that?" Jean called to Storm, pointing to something that looked like a black metal stake poking out of the ground, the electricity of the web stemming off from it. "I think it's the power source." she answered herself with wide, hopeful eyes.   
  
Crouching down beside it, Ororo examined it carefully without touching the metal. "Here's something..." she started, a finger cautiously going towards the bottom of the stake that went into the ground.   
  
"Storm..._careful_...." Jean warned timidly, looking around to make sure no one was coming.   
  
Gripping the bottom of the stake tightly and pausing a moment to realize she hadn't been electrocuted, Ororo sighed with relief, then forcefully pulled it from the ground.   
  
Jean gasped as she looked up, noticing a portion of the electric web flickering before going out. "Why hasn't it gone off all the way?!" she asked nervously.  
  
Ororo stood, still holding onto the metal stake. "There must be more of these to power it. We probably have to get them all before our powers are restored."  
  
Nodding, Jean followed Ororo as she started walking close to the remaining web, looking for more metal sticking out of the ground. _'We've got to hurry so we can get our powers back...' _she thought to herself as they trudged on. _'..and save Logan.'_

__

* * *

**"Craven!!" **Stick bellowed angrily, marching down a hallway that had bedrooms on either side.   
"_What_?" the man muttered as he rounded the corner and stared hard at Stick, wondering what the hell he was thinking screaming like that.  
  
Stopping as soon as he was directly in front of the brown-haired leader, Stick dropped his hands by his sides, fists clenched tightly. "I'm out Craven. I don't want any part of this anymore."  
  
"What are you _talking _about?" Craven said, shaking his head as if he thought Stick wasn't serious. "You're an _explosives-man-for-hire _Stick. You do the job, you get paid, _then_ you're out. Now finish the job." he muttered the last part darkly.   
  
Stick just shook his head fiercely. "_No_, I don't care about the money anymore. How can this even be a challenge for you Craven, most of these mutants are _kids_, they're just _kids_. They don't even have their powers thanks to Spider, so how the fuck's that a game for you?!" he nearly yelled.  
  
Craven glared menacingly as Stick took off his mask, revealing the military-style cut beneath, smooth tanned skin on a young, handsome face, barely innocent blue eyes boring into him.  
  
"By the way," Stick started with a sick, pleased grin. "Your sister's _dead_."  
  
Light green eyes widened with shock, then narrowed in anger as he rushed up to Stick, grabbing his shirt and pinning him to the wall. "_**Who**_?!" he spat angrily. "Who killed her?!!"  
  
Stick's grin fell as he stared into Craven's deadly eyes. "I dunno, probably the guy with the claws, but..." pausing for a minute, Stick thought about how he'd left the skunk-haired girl and blue boy alone with the dying clawed mutant, "he's dead now." he finished quietly.   
  
"_**Aaaarrhh**_!!" Craven cried with anguish, letting go of Stick and backing aawy, hands pulling on his slicked back hair. His face was redened and angry, but there were no sorrowful tears in his eyes.   
  
"Her body's in the stairwell on one of the floors if you want to retrieve it." Stick told him, then closed his mouth, instantly regretting what he'd said. Those kids were still there... _'Maybe they'll leave in time...'_ he thought to himself hopefully. He'd already harmed them all enough from just joining up with Craven in the first place.   
  
Cursing loudly, Craven glared wickedly at Stick as the man turned down the hall and began walking away. "You think you can just walk away?! It's like the mob pal, no one gets out _alive_." he muttered lowly, then pulled three blades from his belt and boot sheath, throwing them accurately towards Stick's retreating back.   
  
Gasping with sudden pain, tears of sorrow and betrayal formed in Stick's gentle blue eyes as he slumped to the floor on his knees, realizing this was it...no second chances to redeem himself for all the bad he'd done...He was dying _now_.   
  
"Gives the term, _'back-stabbed' _a whole new meaning, doesn't it." Craven said with a sickly satisfied tone as he heard a soft wheeze from Stick, then his upper body slumped forward and he landed softly on the floor with a _'thump'_, no life left in him. But atleast he was out with a somewhat clear conscience.   
  
Turning the other way down the hall, Craven marched off to get his sister's body.

* * *

"_No_...." Rogue whispered suddenly, tears streaking her pale and dirty face.   
  
"What is it?" Kurt leapt down from the stairs easily, having been keeping a look-out in case the killer from before decided to come back and actually finish them off.  
  
Gasping, Rogue's murky green eyes met Kurt's golden ones, her lower lip slightly quivering. "His heart stopped...he ain't _breathin'_..." she mumbled through tears, looking down sorrowfully at Logan's body.  
  
Kurt held Rogue tightly as she leaned forwrad and began sobbing, mumbling, _'They're too late'_, under her breath. Kurt's tail hung limply behind him, sympathetic eyes drifting to Logan's body that lay on the cold floor, partly covered in his t-shirt and surrounded by a dark pool of blood. Staring, he noticed something happening and gasped. "Rogue, _wait_, look!" Kurt exclaimed, voice sparking with hope.   
  
Turning slowly as she pulled herself form Kurt's arms, Rogue stared at Logan, swearing that she saw his chest rise slightly. Reaching forward and pulling back Kurt's shirt that was draped over him, she stared at the gash on his chest, witnessing the edges of the wound start to pull inward. "They did it Kurt!" she exclaimed happily, "Jean an' 'Roro got our powers back!" she looked to her friend, not even saddened by the fact that she could no longer make skin-to-skin contact again. Rogue was just happy that Logan was alive. There would be no more deaths this night.  
  
Kurt's ears twitched suddenly and he sprang to his feet, eyes darting toward the stairwell door. "Someone's coming!" he gasped, looking down to Logan, then to Rogue. "I'll 'port us to the infirmary!" Kurt whispered sharply, grabbing Rogue's sleave-covered arm, then crouching down and gently touching Logan's shoulder.  
  
Before whoever was coming could open the stairwell door, Rogue, Kurt, and Logan were gone with only the sound of imploding air and a cloud of brimstone scented smoke in their wake.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later...  
_  
"_Logan_. It's time to wake up now Logan..."  
  
Brown eyes snapped open and Logan sat up quickly, breathing heavily a moment as he allowed his vision to adjust to the surroundings. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look to the side sharply, finding Ororo standing there with a comforting smile on her face.  
  
"_Wha_-?" he mumbled raspily, brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to piece together what had happened. Everything seemed rather fuzzy at the moment. It wasn't so surprising really, he _had_ come back from the dead after all.  
  
"_Welcome back to us_." Ororo said kindly in a quiet voice. "Jean and I were able to take down the power-disrupting web just in time for you to start healing again apparently. Rogue and Kurt were with you when your heart stopped." she told him the last part with a slight frown, her eyebrows furrowed with past concern.  
  
Logan abruptly flung his feet over the side of the medical bed, then examined himself by raising his arms, confirming that his wounds were no longer there, though he was covered in sticky and drying blood. He looked to the floor, seeing a large patch of crusting blood that was no-doubt his. Mind remembering quickly, Logan's face contorted in anger and he began rushing out the med-lab doors. _**"Craven!!" **_he snarled.  
  
"He's _gone _Logan!" Storm shouted after him. "They're _all_ gone.." she said more quietly when he'd backed into the room, then she answered an unasked question from the look on his face. "The girl's body is gone, as well as the other two."  
  
"_Rrr_..." Logan growled lowly, his fists clenched tightly by his sides, claws begging to be released and sink into Craven's flesh. "What about_-_? " his head snapped up suddenly, haunted eyes looking to Ororo with worry.   
  
She looked down a bit sadly, knowing what he meant. "Hank brought both Bobby and Scott's bodies to the other lab, the rest of the kids are all taking it pretty hard. The injuries some of the other students received were mild and they've already gotten their treatment."  
  
Logan glanced off, nodding without a word.   
  
"Everyone's exhaused, but no one can sleep... It's nearly morning anyway and we've all decided that a good clean-up needs to take happen. There's just so much blood and destruction all over the place, painful things for these children to think about right now." Storm supressed the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, pausing a moment to force her voice not to crack before she continued.   
  
"The Professor suggested that me, you, and Hank take care of the cleaning so he can talk to the students and allow them to mourn." Ororo watched him nod again and stand there seemingly in distant thought, but not yet saying a word in responce. Stepping toward him, she put a hand on Logan's shoulder gently. "You must be more exhausted than anyone after your ordeal, why don't you clean yourself up and get some rest. Hank and I can take care of cleaning up." Ororo offered softly.  
  
"_**No**_." Logan shook his head, voice low and gruff with hinted sorrow. He raised his chin slowly, meeting Storm's gaze. "I wanna help."

She just nodded at him, smiling partly as they both headed toward the infirmary closet for mops and anti-bacterial cleaning sollution to wash away the blood on the floor.

What Logan didn't want Ororo to know, was that he probably wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. He knew already that sleep wouldn't come easy to him now. Not until he could be sure Craven wouldn't return, that the kids in the mansion could be completely safe from that twisted psycho. He had a feeling the sadistic killer would be back.

* * *

Things around the mansion would be different for awhile now. It was a sure thing that some of the students would leave, so much death having took place there, they wouldn't want any further reminder. Some wound mourn on their own, maybe try to keep themselves busy with other things, and some would just never be the same.   
  
**_The End_**

****

* * *

**Note: **I hope you all liked!! Look for a sequel in the future! Please review! 


End file.
